Marie's Pup
by Csi.Stokes01
Summary: Logan recovers from his feral state to discover that Marie is pregnant, with his child.
1. Chapter 1

This story is also on under my pen name Samrose just in case you prefer reading Rogan stories on there. This will be a long Multi-chap story, Rated M for language and smut.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Rogue tried to focus on anything but the pain. It was so painful that she would have welcomed death if she was only fighting for. She couldn't die though; Rogue had made a promise and she wasn't staying here and giving up on that promise. Not for some idiots in a white coat and a god complex.

There wasn't anything to focus on apart from the same metal walls Rogue had spent hours staring at. Well, technically there was also Scott but she past the point of watching him. He spent the entire time walking backwards and forwards over the same small space. She couldn't make out what he was muttering under his breath but if he didn't stop it soon then Rogue was pretty positive they'd be a dead body for her to focus on.

It was just Rogue luck that she'd be stuck in some science room with the guy having a mental break down. Well he wasn't really having a break down but talking to yourself for five hours straight couldn't be healthy.

He'd already tried blasting a hole in the metal wall with his eyes but for some reason it didn't work. They must have done something to the walls to stop his laser making any affect because it had never happened before.

Rogue was positive she had the worst luck in the world. All she had planned this weekend was stuffing her face with tuna sandwiches and orange juice while she watched some sappy movies. Scott had been put on babysitting duty which apparently now included Rogue.

Rogue had already been banned from helping with missions by the professors. She wasn't even allowed to help with flying the plane; they all went seriously over board on her health and safety. Even her x-men suit was locked away and the key was missing, she was pretty sure that was Logan's fault.

Well this was their entire fault, the entire x-men squad. If they hadn't of made her stay at home with the rest of the kids and Scott then she wouldn't be in a 4 by 4 cell with a guy who was slowly but surely losing his marbles, she wouldn't be some jacked up scientists favourite test subject and she wouldn't have been in agony.

The fact that Rogue was six months pregnant and in premature labour because of those jacked up scientists wasn't helping either. Life seriously sucked.

* * *

**7 months earlier...**

It had been 18 weeks, 2 days and 5 hours since Logan left. She'd be the first to admit that knowing exactly how long he'd been gone was verging on obsessive but they were really close friends. The fact that she'd been in love with him since he promised to protect her wasn't helping matters.

Rogue turned eighteen shortly after Logan left and the professor offered her a place in the school. She was free to stay without helping out but she couldn't just spend the entire time on her backside spending his money. Rogue was originally going to be a teacher, help teach the new mutant kids that came to the mansion in hope of safety but that quickly went out the window on her first day.

The kids never seemed to shut up or even bother to listen and Rogue didn't have much patience when it came to quieting them down. The fact that most of them were scared to death of her skin didn't help matters. Scott had quickly agreed that teaching wasn't for her thing when she threw one of the teaching schedules out the second story window and hit one of the kids on the head nearly knocking them out.

That left becoming an X-Men, Rogue wasn't sure at first what she could offer the team apart from dangerous skin but Storm and Jean were positive that she could help the team. She could absorb other mutant's powers for a short time which meant she was able to match any powerful mutant they came across. She would also receive self-defence and combat training before she became part of the team.

Rogue had been training for twelve weeks now and she was pretty good. Scott, jean and Storm all took turns training her. They were really good but she couldn't help wishing that Logan was here. His techniques were brutal but affective when it came to training and she probably would have been a lot further on if he had been involved.

"Focus Rogue," Scott said releasing her from the choke hold he'd just managed to take her with. "You need to focus on my weaknesses, think about the places I'm weakest not my strength's."

Like last time she darted forward and wrapped a hand around his throat and his hands went straight to pull them away like before but this time she brought my knee up and connected with his groin. He staggered back in surprise and Rogue took the opportunity to push him back against the wall and elbowed him in the gut.

"Better," Scott choked out dropping to his knees. "Much better."

She did feel a bit sorry for him to be honest, going for a man's groin was a low blow but it was effective and it certainly worked.

"Scott," Storm shouted rushing into the room. "We need to go, Magneto just been on the phone."

"Magneto?" Rogue repeated narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah, he called the professor and he's managed to find some mutants in some sort of science lab," Storm explained. "It's probably a trap but the Professor still thinks we should go check it out."

"Ok," Scott nodded jumping up. "I'll be ready in five."

"I want in," Rogue said without even thinking. What's better training then hands on? "I can do this."

"No," Scott said at the same time Storm muttered a 'yes'.

"She's just learning," Scott reasoned frowning at Storm. "She's hardly had any training and she still just learning to control her mutation."

He was right of course. The professor had been working on controlling her skin. Apparently if she constrained hard enough she was able to pull back on the mutation and was able to have skin to skin contact without hurting anyone. It took a couple of weeks before she was able to even do it for a few seconds but now she could manage to get it too ten full minutes.

"She'll stay on the plane," Storm explained. "She can help out from there; it'll give her experience and at least we'll be in constant contact with the professor if she's with us."

Scott sighed, he glanced at Rogue and then back at Storm before leaving shaking his head. It was pointless arguing with Storm, she always won.

"Great," Strom smiled. "Time to put your new uniform on."

~#~#~#~

After a quick update with the professor they all left. All meaning Rogue, Scott, jean, Storm and Hank. Hank had come to gather evidence about human cruelty towards mutants.

It took two hours to get there, storm had even shown Rogue how to start up the jet and what most of the controls did. She was going to be start flying lessons with Rogue pretty soon apparently.

When they arrived everyone apart from Rogue had rushed out and into a tall white building. Rogue was left in the plane with strict instructions not to do anything but answer the phone. If anything happened she was meant to call the professor for instructions and if she saw anyone she was meant to hide. Great, she was an x-men and her job is to answer the phone or hide.

She spent an hour looking round the jet. Investigating all the little storage cupboards and trying out some of the gadgets she found on board. During her cupboard raid she found Logan's jacket which she put on. It was blood freezing alright? It had nothing to do with the fact that it hadn't been washed since he'd last worn it and the whole thing smelled like him.

"R…Rogue," a cracked voice came from the walkie-talkie. "Rogue are you there?"

"Hank?" Rogue asked pressing the button on the side.

"Yes dear, we need you to do something for us. Think you're up for it?"

"Sure."

"There's a grey box about the dashboard, it's a tranquiliser. I need you to grab it and bring it to us. When you walk through the white doors where second door on the left. We've already cleared the place so don't worry about anyone being there, alright? Think you can do that?"

"Sure Sugar, I can handle that. Give me five alright?"

"Thanks R…."

His voice gets cut out by a growl, it was bone chilling and slightly unnerving but they must have had it under control or else they wouldn't off called for her.

Rogue slowly made her way out the plane with the grey case and into the white building. She kept an eye out for a lion or tiger whilst she makes my way down the corridor with no idea why there'd be a big cat here, it's a science lab. Everywhere you looked there was equipment and computers.

When she finally made it to the right door she could hear the hushed voices of the x-men.

Rogue pushed the door open slowly and took in the sight. There was a large stretch of cages along the back, there was at least ten but they were all empty except one. One on the very end the entire team of xmen shut inside apart from Scott who was a few meters away from the doorway watching the person on the other side of the cage.

It takes a few seconds for Rogue to realise who was standing there. In nothing more than a piece of tattered cloth tied around his waist was Logan. Rogue took a step towards him but Scott reached out and caught her arm, stopping her.

"Don't," Scott whispered grabbing the handle of the case and taking it from her. "He's not himself."

The sound of Scott's voice caused Logan to turn round and face them and it wasn't Logan standing there, its wolverine. His nostrils were flared, his teeth bared and a predatory growl escaped his lips as he took in Rogues sudden appearance.

Scott fumbled for the gun inside the case and started to load it as Wolverine stepped towards them. His eyes centred on her. Scott cursed and stepped in front of Rogue as wolverine continued to walk towards them. When he was almost a metre from Scott the xmen stepped out the cage, wolverine turned at the sound and Scott used that opportunity to fire the gun straight at Logan's neck.

Nothing happened apart from the growl getting louder and more threaten. Scott fired three more times hitting skin with each shot but it didn't work, the only thing it did was make Wolverine angry and in a matter of seconds he sprang forward and grabbed hold of Scott and throw him across the floor, smashing his head off on of the metal cages knocking him out.

Wolverine growled and pulled the darts from his neck as he stepped closer to Rogue. They rest of the x-men stepped forward trying to think of a way to distract him but it didn't work. He was too focused on Rogue to notice anyone else.

Hot breath hit rogues face as wolverine stopped just inches from her. His teeth were still bared, his nostrils were still flaring as he breathed in her scent and his chest was heaving.

"Don't move Rogue," Jean called creeping towards an unconscious Scott to grab the gun. It wasn't not going to work, he'd already been shot four time and they didn't do anything.

Logan bent down and sniffed the jacket Rogue had on. Shit, it was his jacket. That's what he could smell. He moved his face up, his noise a mere inch from her black x-men suit until he reached her neck.

Another growl escaped his throat but this time it's different, it wasn't not like the last time. It wasn't full of fear and hate but something else Rogue can't quite place. Wolverine took a step forward, his entire body brushed against hers and he tilts his head to the side and buried it in Rogues neck. A quiet squeak of surprise escaped as he continued to inhale her scent and rubbed his lips against her skin.

Her eyes widen as she felt a cold wet tongue brush against her neck. Rogue had to focus on holding back her mutation.

Wolverine growled again but this time he bite down against her neck sinking his teeth into Rogues pale flesh. He inhaled taking in her scent and called smell the fear and pain from the bite but also her arousal.

As he continued to mark Rogues skin she pulled one of her gloves of and grabbed his bare hip. He growled against her skin in approval and pushed his very present erection into her thigh.

Rogue looked over his thick muscular shoulder and saw the heads of the x-men stood behind. They all looked panicked, Jean fiddled with the gun trying to prepare it for another attempt against wolverine, was kneelt down next to Scott with her finger pressed against his pulse while Hank slowly walked toward Logan, he pressed a finger to his lips as he got closer but Logan could tell. His nostrils flared and he ran his tongue over the bite mark on Rogues neck before he spun round to face Hank.

His predatory posture and growling was back and he stepped back pressing his back against Rogue as if to shield her.

"We're going to have to knock him out," Storm said as she leaned against the wall breathing heavy. "You're alright Rogue, Just keep calm."

"I've got an idea," Rogue offered as slipped out from behind Logan and inched away. "Hank move back towards Storm." Hank looked hesitant but complied when Logan took a step forward and released his metal claws.

Wolverine watched for a few moments before his gaze flickered back Rogue. She managed to move three metres away and was huddled in the corner.

Logan raced towards her, his hand slipped around her neck and pressed his mouth against her throat releasing a growl of disproval. His lips moved down to her bite mark and nipped it causing it to bleed again.

Marie knew what she needed to do so very slowly she placed her hand back on his hip. Logan's throat rumbled but it wasn't a growl, it sounded more of a purr and his hips pressed forward harsher than before. He pressed his erection so hard against her thigh it was probably going to leave a bruise. That was going to be interesting to explain to her friends and Bobby.

When Logan's tongue came out to lap at the blood on her neck Rogue released the power of her mutation she had been working so hard to hold back.

It took longer than usually but eventually his eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell back onto the hard pavement with a thud.

"Shit," Rogue muttered glancing down at Logan. He was breathing at least.

"Rogue that was amazing, well done," Hank said moving over to Storm. It was first time Rogue noticed the blood when Hank pulled back her cape to reveal large slash marks cutting through the black suit. The wound looked pretty deep and hanks blue furred hand turned red after only a minute of pressure.

"Are you all alright?" Rogue asked glancing from Storm to Scott. "I didn't even realise…"

"I'm fine," Storm insisted pushing Hanks hand away and placing her own their instead. "Just got a bit close that's all."

"I'm alright," Scott mumbled standing up with Jeans help. Crap she hadn't even noticed he woken up. "Can we get him back to the mansion before he wakes up, I don't like our chances against him on the jet."

"I don't like any of our chances against him apart from Rogue, well done honey," Storm smiled although it came out as a grimace because of her pain. "Let's go though."

Hank and Scott managed to carry Logan to the plane with Jeans help. Apparently all that metal in his body made him incredibly heavy. They strapped him into one of the seats and Scott found some hand cuffs from somewhere and tide Logan's hands behind his back.

Jean and Scott flew them home while a barely conscious storm sat at the back near Logan pressing a towel over her wounded stomach to slow down the bleeding.

"How's your neck?" Hank asked stepping towards Rogue and inspecting the wound. "You'll need tetanus when we get back but it's not deep enough for any stitches, I can dress it though."

"It's ok," Rogue said grabbing the towel and pushing it against her neck as she took a seat behind Logan. At least if he woke up she was in reach. "What happened?"

Hank sighed took a seat behind Storm. "When we got there the place was empty, Scott and Jean checked the back rooms first while storm and I took the room with Logan. We didn't even realise it was him at first and when we did we thought he was dead. Storm went to check his pulse and that's when he got her. He didn't take well to me being there, that's when Jean and scot t got there. Jean went to Storm while Scott tried to get control of Logan, that's when I called you for the darts."

"What's wrong with him though?" Rogue asked pulling the towel away from her neck. It was covered in blood but know were near as bad as Storms. "Whys he so…"

"Feral?" Hank offered with a shrug. "They must have drove the humanity out of him, I've never seen it before and its never happened to me so I can't explain how. It must have been traumatic for it to happen like this though."

"Magneto knew…" A weak Storm muttered. "Tried to get us k…killed."

"Yes," Hank agreed. "His healing factor must have prevented the darts from working although they should have had some effect. We'll have to get Jean to take a look when we get back."

"Why was he different though?" Rogue asked. She wasn't sure how to say it Hank knew what she meant. He sighed loudly and took in Rogues appearance thinking over his words.

"He marked you," Hank said glancing at Rogues neck before meeting her eyes. "He tried to overpower you, to make you submit as his mate. I think my presence in the room didn't help and he tried to get you to submit him to you."

"Mate?" Rogue said. It came as a bit of a surprise, she wasn't the only female in the room and everyone knew Logan was in love with Jean. Apparently his feral instincts preferred Rogue, a small part of her brain felt a bit smug at that.

"Yes, apparently he's chosen you as his mate. You're a bit less submissive then his instincts would have been used too. He would have expected you to submit straight away, allow him to do anything he wanted but when I approached you moved away from him. He saw himself as your protector so when you moved you…"

"Pissed him off," Storm offered. Both Hank and Rogue chuckled at that, It was a good sigh at least. Storm was still awake and listening even if she was swearing, she never swore.

"Yes exactly so that's when he punished you," hank said leaning back against his chair.

"Yeah, that hurt," rogue noted remembering Wolverine nipping her saw bite. "He'll come back to us though, Logan I mean."

"I'm not sure," Hank said leaning around the chair to check on Storm side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

After getting back from there mission Hank had stitched up Storms' wound and then taken care of Rogues' bite mark. It was much easier to explain to her friends now she had a white bandage covering it up.

Wolverine had been at the mansion for two weeks. The team had emptied out one of the labs and once they had secured it they had put the unconscious Wolverine inside. The professor thought he would have been able to mentally break through the Wolverines barriers to bring Logan back but it hadn't worked. Logan was buried for too deep inside the Wolverines mind and it seemed he wasn't coming to the surface anytime soon.

Every time the Professor tried to get through to Logan it seemed to have a bad effect on Wolverine who would then spend the rest of the day throwing his self against the metal walls. Nothing seemed to calm him and many of the x-men had expressed concerns for the children's safety. Some of them wanted to move him somewhere else, something Rogue was against.

"What if he never gets his humanity back?" Scott asked glancing between Hank and the Professor. They called a team meeting on the weekend to try and sort everything out but it wasn't going well. They were all gathered round the professor's desk trying to find an answer. "He was bad enough before his humanity went, now we've got to try to stop him killing one of us and that's putting a strain on the entire team. We've got to think of what's best for this team and the children."

"So what do you want to do?" Rogue demanded stepping forward from behind Storm. "Take him to the vets and get him put down?"

"Not a bad idea…"

"Scott," the Professor interrupted. "Can we please calm down? I can sense the humanity in Logan but I can't reach him. Is there any way to bring him throw this in your opinion Hank?"

Hank sighed and his gaze meet with Professor as a guilty expression crossed his face. "The only way to get Logan back would be to remind the humanity left in Wolverine who he was. Its stored so deep down I'm not sure we could reach it but the best way would be for someone who knew Logan to reach out to him."

"I suppose I could try," Jean offered earning her a scowl from Scott. "But I didn't really know him that well and the Wolverine didn't seem to take to me."

"Yes theirs also the safety issue," Hank agreed fixing his gaze with Rogue. "There is someone that knew Logan for longer than us and got on well with the Wolverine."

"No," Storm said following Hanks gaze. "He nearly killed Scott and I the last time we we're in the room with him. There's no way she's going anywhere near him."

"I don't want anyone getting hurt and I'm sure Logan wouldn't want any us getting hurt either," the Professor reasoned.

"He won't hurt Rogue, It's her choice of course but I can't almost guarantee that he won't hurt her," Hank said.

"I want to do this," Rogue pleaded the Professor. "We can't leave Logan like that."

The Professor sighed, "I know you would do anything for Logan but…"

"If I may," Hank interrupted. "Wolverine has claimed Rogue as his mate, it's his instinct to protect her and look out for her. He isn't any threat to her and it'll give Rogue the chance to reach out to him."

"You can guarantee her safety?" the Professor asked.

"What?" an outraged Scott asked. "Professor you can't seriously be considering this."

"I'm still in the room," Marie said rolling her eyes, no one seemed to listen.

"I can't guarantee her safety but I can guarantee that Wolverine has no interest in harming her," Hank reasoned.

"Professor!" Scott shouted. "You can't do that to her, she's just a kid."

"Right!" Rogue yelled frustrated. She stormed past them ignoring the calls from them to stop. Even the professor called out for her to stop but Rogue ignored them all.

She'd had enough. She wasn't going to stand around while they talked about her like she was some sort of child asking to play at the park

Rogue raced across the mansion grabbing the hidden key for Logan's door and then walked down the steps. When she reached the metal door she could hear the X-Men running after her. Obviously catching onto what she wanted to do.

Her hands shook as she placed the key into the door. Thuds were coming from inside the door and quick glance to the right where there was screen to the camera in the rooms showed Wolverine throwing himself at the walls.

"Rogue don't!" Scott shouted reaching the entrance just as Rogue managed to open the metal door, slipped inside and quickly locked it behind her.

"Open the door please Rogue," Storm called as the door handle rattled.

Before Rogue had the chance to turn round she could feel hot breath hit the back of her neck. It sent shivers down spine as Wolverine pushed her forward slamming her against the door, trapping her with his body weight.

His growl was deep and aggressive as his teeth moved over the bandage on her neck. He gripped it between his teeth and tore it off; he flung it across the room before turning back towards Rogue and running his noise across the healing skin.

Rogue tried to reach a hand behind her to touch him but Wolverine just used his weight to push her harder against her, almost crushing her against the metal door.

She could still hear the yelling on the other side of the door as the X-men tried to find a way to get her out.

They remained the same position unmoving for several minutes before Wolverine stepped back long enough for her to turn round. The moment she turned Wolverine pushed Rogue back slamming her against the wall. He was pissed, that much was obvious.

He lowered his head growling against the fabric of her top as rubbed his noise against it inhaling. The growl that escaped his throat wasn't anything like the previous ones that he had used against her. They had been softer, less threatening. This one was pure predator as he breathed in the scent from her top. He could probably smell Hanks scent. The smell of another feral on 'his' female was probably enough to piss him off. Crap.

"It's ok sugar," Rogue tried to calm him running her hand across his cheek. He snuggled into the contact and took a calming breath closing his eyes as Rogues hand caressed his cheek. "I'm here with you, its ok."

When Wolverine opened his eyes again they were almost black. His chest raise and fall from his heavy breathing. He let out another growl before throwing himself forward and biting hard against Rogues neck. He sunk his teeth into her skin in the same place he'd marked before but this time harder.

There was no pleasure in this bite; it was pure pain and agony. It was so painful Rogue couldn't stop the whimper that escape. This was the punishment Rogue quickly released. A permanent mark on her skin to show everyone who she belonged too. Wolverine held on a few minutes before pulling back and pushing against the bite with his noise to cause further pain.

Rogue was pissed though. She knew it wasn't Logan's fault and all this was Wolverine but it didn't make it any better. He licked at her neck and inhaled her scent searching for any sigh of arousal but he found none. Rogue pushed against his chest moving him away and Wolverines eyes narrowed in confusion.

His female didn't want him, she refused him.

"Bastard," Rogue sobbed placing a hand to her neck and cringing at the pain that shot throw her.

She dropped to the floor drawing her knees up as tears tickled down her checks from the pain. She missed Logan, her Logan. The man that would threat everyone but her. No one in school dared to interrupt him unless it was during a class, most of the time they went to Rogue and asked her to pass a message on to him.

Her Logan would never have hurt her; he would kill anyone that dared.

Wolverine was lost, he didn't understand her reaction. A small part of him felt guilty about what he'd done but he wasn't sure why. He couldn't understand it. She should have submitted to him, she wasn't even aroused.

He dropped to floor next to her and hovered over her body and drew his lips to the bite and nipped at it in punishment for not wanting him. Rogue cringed at the pain and tried to push him off her again but this time he wouldn't budge. He nipped her shoulder but she cringed away, refusing him again. He could hear her whining of pain; every time he breathed in he could smell her fear and pain but still no arousal for him.

Just when Rogue was ready to give up, to silently call for the professor to let her out when the Wolverine returned to her neck but this time used his tongue to lap at the blood. He was still hurting her but it was better than his teeth at least. He cleared the blood away and then rested his cold forehead against her bite, cooling it.

Rogue reached her hand up and stroked the back of his head in affection. A purr rumbled in his chest and he moved his head left slightly for a new patch of coldness to press against the bite. When Rogue glanced down she saw his arousal. His small scrap of material had long since been torn from his body when he'd been attacking the walls of the room.

The X-men were silent although that was only to Marie's hearing because Wolverine would occasionally glance towards the door rumbling a growl before she stroked his chest to calm him.

"I'm going to get you back," Rogue said stroking his soft chest hair. "I'm going to fix you."

Wolverine shuffled forward snuggling against her as she continued to run a hand down his chest. His black eyes showed no hint of humanity.

An hour Later Wolverine pulled her towards a small layer of blankets on the floor. There was a mattress in the corner of the room but it was shredded with long claw marks running down the centre. Stacks of food were next to the mattress which had been pushed throw the small hole in the wall as well as water. He obviously hadn't been eating properly and from the black shadows under his eyes, he hadn't had much sleep either.

Wolverine lay across the blankets and placed a hand round Rogues waist and pulled her with him, he forced her to lay down he curled his body around her relaxing for what must have been a first in a very long. His erection had vanished after his multiple attempts at arousing Rogue failed. Well they didn't exactly fail but the thought of the whole xmen team sat outside the door watching quickly stopped any arousal she felt. Wolverine had been angry a few times, he nipped her mark as punishment but never as hard as the previous time.

It didn't take long before Wolverines breath evened out and he was in a deep enough sleep for Rogue to get out from his tight grip. He literally had his entire naked body wrapped around her and he was very heavy so it took a few attempts before she was able to escape.

The key was still in the locked door which she opened after a quick glance at a sleeping Wolverine. She opened the door and stepped outside to find a cross looking Storm and a smug looking Hank, both we're watching the screen with Logan and turned round when she closed and locked It behind her.

"Hey," Rogue nervously said glancing between the two. She still expected Scott to spring from behind the other metal door leading towards the stairs.

"Hey," Storm mimicked raising an eye brow. "You rush into a room with a feral mutants and lock yourself in and all we get is a 'hey'."

"He didn't hurt me," Rogue defended.

_Opps,_it was obviously the wrong thing to say when the weather goddess eyes turned white before she snapped them shut to calm herself.

"I know he wouldn't hurt me and…"

"Rogue you were crying," Storm gritted out. "Jean had to stop Scott from blasting a hole throw the metal to get to you."

"He was a bit rough that's all, he never released and he made up for it."

"The professor says you can continue," storm said opening her eyes and locking her gaze with Rogue. She obviously wasn't happy about the decision. "If you're happy to do this then you have his permission but it's at your own cost, if he attacks you then we can't be sure there's a way for us to get to you in time."

"He won't," Rogue smiled.

~#~#~#~

Rogue continued to go to Wolverine every day. He still nipped his mark on her neck every time she saw him but he was gentler than before. He hadn't let it bleed since and was more careful around her. Wolverine also seemed more curious of her skin; he touched her bare skin hesitantly so he had obviously remembered what had happened.

Part of Rogue wanted to believe that it was his memories from Logan that made him careful about her skin but Logan had never been afraid of it. He had even spent nights with her when she first started to learn control.

"Hey Sugar," Rogue greeted as she placed a plate of rare steak and some water next to his nest of blankets in the corner in the room.

His eyes flickered over her appearance until they rose to meet her eyes. He seemed different today, calmer.

"Logan?" Marie asked walking towards him and placing a hand on his cheek. "Are you there sugar?"

His eyes flickered brown as he continued to watch and stare at her. He recognized her face, not just as his mate but she had a name. It was at the tip of his tongue but he couldn't quite get to it. His mind was whorl of confusion and odd memories were flashing coming to him every time he saw her. He could remember holding her at the top of a tower, his hand on her face and him in pure agony. Her skin was dangerous, he didn't understand how or why but he just knew.

"Mar… Mar…" Wolverine stuttered speaking for the first time. He could feel the man in him pushing against his boundaries trying to get throw.

"Marie," Rogue finished placing a hand on the back of his neck. "Logan? Do you remember me sugar?"

Wolverine growled in reply and went over to eat the meat that his mate had brought.

As he was eating Rogue slip out the door. Hank was at the desk watching on cameras because everyone else was teaching a class.

"He remembers my name," Rogue grinned at Hank as the blue mutant turned in his chair. "He's there, I know he is."

"Yes it seems to be in his mind somewhere, maybe we could help push him along?" Hank suggested.

"Like what?"

"Memories," Hank suggested. "Photos or objects that will bring memories back to the forefront of his mind. Although knowing Logan I'm sure a bottle of beer and a cigar won't go amiss as well."

"That's a great idea, I know what to do."

Rogue locked the door to Wolverines room and raced up the stairs to her room. She was getting her Logan back for good, she could feel it.


End file.
